1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a leg-exercising device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of exercise machines available in the market place for consumers to choose from. These conventional exercise machines are generally cumbersome and can not be therefore moved around or stored easily. In addition, the conventional exercise machines take up a large floor space.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a leg-exercising device which can be used in a place where the floor space is limited.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a leg-exercising device which can be used in conjunction with an ordinary chair for building the leg muscles.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the leg-exercising device comprising a base, two slide rail seats, two transmission members, and two pedals. The slide rail seats are mounted on the base for housing the transmission members. The two pedals are slidably mounted on the transmission members such that the pedals move up and down along the drive chains of the transmission members.